


I can't keep my hands off you...and neither can you

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas can't keep their hands off each other





	I can't keep my hands off you...and neither can you

As if the last party didn't teach her anything, Emma decided to host  _again_. She told her mom it would be a small get together for Daphné's birthday - which she intended to - but, the word slipped and soon enough, the whole house was filled with teenagers. Emma had asked Daphné if she told anyone about tonight and she quickly denied. 

Just like at the first party, the boys stood in the kitchen and passed a joint around. Only, this time, Eliott was there. Not Chloé. 

Basile passed the joint to Lucas, he took a deep drag, filling his lungs and exhaling the dark smoke by his nose. He knew this method caused more damage to his body but he didn't care. We're  _all_  going to die at some point. His brain started feeling a little fuzzy, head buzzing from the weed.

''No smooth flirting tonight, Lucas?'' Arthur teased as Lucas handed the joint to his boyfriend. 

The boys snickered and Eliott frowned in confusion. ''What?''

Eliott gave Lucas a look, waiting for an explanation but the boy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of Chloé, not after all the trouble she caused. Lucas will agree that leading her one wasn't cool but, outing him was totally out of line. 

''Your boy, shotgunned with some girl while her friend was throwing up in the sink,'' the blond filled in, much to Lucas's annoyance. 

Back then, Lucas was fighting some interior homophobia. He was so focussed on keeping his homosexuality double locked in a box that he felt like he had to try extra hard to prove everyone he was  _not_  gay. Like his messy makeout sessions with Sara at school... Thinking about it makes him  _cringe_.

''Need I remind you idiots that I was the only one who hooked up that night?'' he reminded them. It must bruise their ego a little knowing a gay boy had more game with girls than them. 

''I have game!'' Yann defended. ''I hooked up with two girls last Friday.''

''I was talking about these two,'' Lucas clarified, nodding at Arthur and Basile who flicked him off. 

''Well, here's to tradition,'' Eliott said, taking a long drag of the joint. He kept the smoke in and cupping Lucas's jaw with his fingers to tilt his face up. Getting the message, Lucas breathed in the smoke as it escaped out of Eliott’s mouth. 

The boys let out a collective groan, seeing the two lovebirds sucking air. They act like it bothered them but, deep inside, they are just happy for their friend. Lucas has had a rough year with his family - and overall life - and they hadn’t seen him genuinely smiling like this in a long time. 

''Get a fucking room,'' Yann commented. 

Just to taunt them, Eliott closed the gap between them and kissed Lucas, tongue and all. 

''You guys are worse than rabbits in mating season,'' Arthur said with disgust, making the couple pull apart, laughing in amusement. 

Lucas pressed his face in Eliott's clothed chest, feeling all mushy from the weed. Eliott brought a hand on his back, rubbing circles over his white tee shirt. While Lucas didn't like acting all soft and cuddly in front of his friends, Eliott found it adorable. He kissed the top of Lucas's head and the younger boy looked up, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. 

Yann took the joint from Eliott, reviving it with his lighter as Basile scrutted the couple like a complete sociopath. That boy really needs to get laid... ''Oh my god, is that a  _hickey_?'' he asked, gasping in shock, catching sight of a lips shaped bruise at the base of Lucas's neck. 

Lucas turned in his direction, smiling smugly. ''You jealous?''

''I thought it was a  _girl_ thing. I didn't think  _gays_  did it too.'' 

Arthur groaned, getting secondhand embarassement. ''Are you serious?!''

''Say all you want, you're alone in your club now.'' Eliott pulled his eyebrows, missing some information. ''The closest Basile has been to a vagina is when he was born,'' Lucas explained.

Everyone laughed at Lucas's joke and Basile shoved him. ''Fuck off!''

.

Minutes passed and the boy squad dispersed throughout Emma's house. Yann found some brunette to dance with and Basile followed Arthur outside for more weed after Emma yelled at them for smoking in the kitchen. 

As for the two lovebirds, they found a nice spot to makeout in a hallway. What else did you expect? 

Back against the wall, Eliott towered over Lucas, kissing him deeply. Lucas moaned, arms crossed behind Eliott's neck as he hoisted himself on tiptoe to be a few inches taller, hungry for  _moremoremore_. 

They have been dating for about four months and still, they couldn't get enough of each other. The honeymoon phase should be long over by then but, much to everyone's dismay, they constantly craving the other's touch whether being by holding hands or shamelessly making out in a public space. 

Eliott trailed his lips to the corner of Lucas's mouth and jaw and neck, making the boy's eyes roll all the way back. He  _loved_  neck kisses. The brunet smirked against Lucas's skin, pulling the younger boy flushed against him by the hips, knowing exactly what he was doing.  _That little devil..._

Lucas moaned again, unlocking his arms to bury his hands in Eliott's hair, messing up his hairdo, hips bucking into Eliott's, creating friction between their lower halves. 

Caught up in the moment, Eliott forgot where they were and slipped his hands under the waistband of Lucas's jeans - and boxer -, making the young boy freeze, blue eyes going round like saucers. He grabbed Eliott's wrists, stopping him. 

''We can't do that here!'' Lucas hissed. He looked around, making sure no one saw Eliott groping his ass in the middle of the hallway. 

''Well, find a solution because I really wanna fuck you,'' Eliott said, clearly drunk - and horny.

Eliott's words went straight to Lucas's dick, making his pants feel a lot tighter. He held back a moan as he blindly searched for his phone in his jeans pocket and texted the groupchat, telling the boys he was leaving because 'Mika didn't have his key' - which was clearly a lie. 

As they left Emma's house, Lucas got a text from Arthur.

> **Arthur:** _Like I said, fucking RABBITS!!_


End file.
